A Taylor Swift Medley Poem : A TaitoYamachi Poem
by Pure Lies
Summary: A poem made by a sad, blonde rockstar using Taylor Swift's song titles. Don't own Digimon or Taylor Swift. YAOI Warning. No Lemon, just guyxguy relationships.


A Taylor Swift Medley Poem : A Yamachi/Taito Story

A Yamachi/Taito Fic

Tai Kamiya – 18

Matt Ishida – 18

Don't own Digimon, sadly. If I did Taito and Takari would be more Canon than the camera. (That was a stupid joke…..) Don't own Taylor Swift eitherrrrr

* * *

><p>'Tai...' the name echoed in the boy's head. It had been a few weeks since the two broke up, but he could not stop thinking about the bushy-haired brunette.<p>

The blonde haired rockstar walked over to his desk. He sat down in the chair and put his head in his hands.

He needed to vent. But he could not bother any of his friends at this ungodly hour. Okay, it was only midnight, but still, it was pretty late. Besides, the girl he wanted help from and the girl he was closest to was in New York.

"I should write something..." he pondered. "

That's it! A poem. A poem for Tai."

Matt pulled out a notepad and a pen, and Started to write.

"Music always helps me think." he pondered as he opened his laptop.

He opens his iTunes. He opens his list of artists, and scrolls to Blond-Haired Country Princess.

He started playing them in alphabetical order, starting with 'Back to December'.

With that, he started writing.

' Dear Tai,

I know we said no hard feelings. Really, I do. We both know that we were thinking the same thing, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm listening to 'Back to December' right now. It reminds me of our anniversary. December 25th, 2003. We confessed our love to each other in Christmas. Aren't we cool?'

He smiled at the last sentence. He knew that Tai was one of the goofiest people you could ever meet, and so could he under the right circumstances.

'We were only Fifteen then. I totally believed you when you said you loved me on Christmas. I still do, but I question how much you actually loved me since you were so quick to propose our break-up.I know, you're an up and coming soccer star and being with another boy could ruin your image in front of the talent scouts. I get that. But remember, who you are is not what you did, you're still an Innocent. Especially to me. Being gay is not something I want you to be ashamed about. It's my fault, I should not have made the move on you, and I will take the full blame for my actions.

I knew I Should've Said No to you that one night. You were drunk, but I took advantage of you because my hormones got the better of me, and look where that got me.

Mimi always said that if I was ever depressed, watch a sad romance movie, and let it all out. Do you know how much times I've watched Dear John the past two weeks? 23 times. And everytime, there is this waterfall of tears that come out of nowhere. I miss you, Tai. I miss being in your arms. You were always so Fearless, and I was always the wimp. Well I need you, because I'm scared to death right now. I'm scared that what happened three weeks ago was our Last Kiss.'

He could hear T.K. playing his music in the room right beside his.

'Oh look, TK's playing 'Our Song' that's Our Song, isn't it?'

He chuckled. He and Tai were pretty hammered one night and decided that they would make 'Our Song' their signature song.

'I miss all The Best Days we would have to together.'

He paused for a moment to look at a frame on his desk.

'Uggh! I remember when we first met in the camp, I was so Enchanted when you walked into my cabin. The smile you flashed made Sparks Fly. That smile, the goofy, annoying, aggravating, infuriating yet gentle, peaceful, brightening smile that you wear that makes everything right with the world. I miss that too. We haven't seen each other much since the breakup, have we?'

A light flashed on the corner of his screen. He sighs. He walked over to the corner where the power outlet was and grabbed his laptop charger.

He looked at the water stained wooden body of his guitar.

He walked back to his laptop.

"Wow, I have actual Teardrops on my Guitar. But that's beside the point."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm not sorry for what we had, and I hope You're Not Sorry either."

He takes another breath.

"But I know that no matter what I say, the chances of you coming up to my doorstep and asking me to get back together are slim. I just don't know how much longer I can go without you. You're the best thing that's ever been Mine, Tai. I miss the screaming, the fighting, and then we would make up and kiss in the rain. To others, it may have seemed unorthodox, but that's The Way I Loved You."

He wiped a few tears from his face.

"Sora's a great girl, Tai. If I was interested in the female anatomy, I would probably fight you for her. So, Long Live! I wish you two will have a long and happy life together. Get married, have children, grow old together. I'll just be waiting on the sidelines. Haunted by the memories."

He had to stifle his tears so that TK wouldn't hear.

"Well, it looks like it's the end of The Story of Us. Who knows? May be it's the first book in the series, or the 3rd book in the trilogy. Looks like this Love Story might end in tragedy, I'm sorry I couldn't make it otherwise. I wish I could stick around to see things Change, but if I stay in Odaiba, I might just go crazy being so close to you. So please take care of TK, he doesn't know anything about my leaving. By the time you read this and try to get here, I'll be long gone. The only person that knows about me leaving is my father and you. TK's going to be crushed, and I'm sad that I'm leaving him for the second time in his life, but he has Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody there for him as well as the older Digidestined. But please, make sure he knows how much I love him, and I'm sorry I had to leave without letting him know. My dad already bought the plane tickets, I'm leaving tonight. Tell everyone I love them dearly, especially you and TK."

Matt kept crying at the thought of leaving his brother for the second time in a decade. (A/N: Let's say Matt's parents divorced when he was 9.)

"I'll love you, Forever and Always, Tai. It's hard to Breathe without you by my side. I miss the feeling that I can just Jump and Fall into your arms with no worries. You're probably thinking, 'Tell Me Why, Matt', well the reason is, we both need to move on. Being in such close proximity to each other is not helping that. So, while I'm on the plane and you're sitting somewhere reading this, I want you to know, You Belong with Me, and you always will."

Matt finished his letter with "Love ~Matt"

He tearfully printed out the letter and put it into an envelope and sealed it.

"Hey Matt!" TK knocked loudly on his door. "I'm going to Kari's house to watch some movies."

Matt wiped his eyes and opened the door. "Use protection whatever you do." He joked "I don't want to be an uncle for my little brother's kid at 18." 'Not that I'll be here to be an uncle, anyway…'

"MATT!" TK yelled indignantly.

"I'm kidding, Teeks." Matt said as he hugged his brother tightly. "Give this to Tai for me, will you?" he asked as he gave him the envelope.

TK hugged back. "I will, Matt! See you later!"

'How much later?' Matt thought. "Have fun!"

TK left. Matt gathered up the last of his valuables, and put them into a small carry-on bag. He pulled out a suitcase from his closet. He turned off all the lights in his house, and left. Saying goodbye to the house that he wouldn't see for a while, he got into his car with tears in his eyes. He thought of all his friends, but mostly Tai and TK. He loved the both, but he had to do what he had to do

Eventually, he got to the airport and boarded his plane, and took off, saying goodbye to Odaiba for a while. A few years, may be half a decade. Whenever he thought it was best to go back. At least he wouldn't be completely lonely in his new home. Mimi was there, after all. Never a dull moment with that girl.

With that thought, he drifted off to sleep.

-At the Kamiya's-

Tai had tears freely flowing down his cheeks as he read the letter TK gave him from Matt.

'_I want you to know, You Belong with Me, and you always will Love, ~Matt'_

He looked out the window to see a few planes taking off in the distance.

"Matt…" he whispered.

As soon as he got the strength, he walked out of his room and walked to the living room where TK and Kari were sitting on the couch in each other's arms.

"Oh, hey Tai. What was in the letter?" TK inquired.

Tai sniffled.

"Tai, what's wrong?" Kari said as she stood up and hugged her brother.

"TK, Matt left." He started. "He said it was too hard to move on with me being so close, so he hopped on a plane and left." Tai said sadly.

TK could not believe his ears. "No! You're lying!" TK yelled. "He won't leave me alone… not again." He said as sobs racked his body. Kari ran over and gave TK a comforting hug.

"I'm going to check for myself." Tai said. "You two want to come?"

Kari looked at TK. He nodded his head yes.

All 3 left the Kamiya household and eventually got to the Ishida household.

Sure enough, there was a note. "Goodbye TK, Sorry I couldn't stay, but I'll be back, don't worry. ~Love Your Big Bro."

Both Tai and TK fell to their knees and wept. Kari hugged both to the best of her ability.

"You Belong With Me…" Tai whispered as he blacked-out.


End file.
